Beth Corcoran
Beth Corcoran is the biological daughter of Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman. In her first appearance in Journey, the twenty-second and final episode of Season One, she is adopted by Shelby. Although she is not shown in person until Journey, Beth is technically first seen as a sonogram in Throwdown, the seventh episode of the same season, when people believed Finn was her father. She returns in the episode, I Am Unicorn, as a one-year old when her adoptive mother, Shelby, comes back to work at McKinley. Her biological father, Puck, visits Shelby's house to see his daughter where he gives her a drawing of a clown. In Pot o' Gold, she meets her biological mother, Quinn. Biography Early life Beth is conceived during the drunken one-night stand that takes place between Quinn and Puck sometime shortly before Preggers. At first, it is not known if Quinn would decide to keep her when she is born, or be given up for adoption. Terri's initial plans were to have the baby handed over to her by Quinn, so she can raise her with Will Schuester. Quinn agrees to this, because she believes that Will would be a good father. Terri and Will do not end up adopting the baby, because they divorce before her birth. There are several names considered for the baby before she was born. When Finn thinks the baby is his, he wants to call her Drizzle; however, Quinn refuses, telling him that the baby is going to be adopted. In Theatricality, Puck says that Jackie Daniels would be a great name for her, after one of his favorite artists - Jack Daniels. Jack Daniels is also a brand of liquor which just happens to be Puck's favorite. Later on, Puck and the other boys (except Kurt) sing Beth, by the rock band KISS, to Quinn, and Puck suggests Beth as the name. After the baby is born in the hospital, her warmer is seen with a pink piece of paper on it saying 'Baby Fabray'. In the end, Puck tells Shelby her name though Quinn didn't want to. Shelby seems to love the name and puts Beth as her name on the adoption papers at the hospital. |-| S1= Preggers Quinn tells Finn she's pregnant. Later, it is revealed that Puck is the real father, but just he and Quinn know it. After a discussion between them, Quinn runs to her car, just to find Terri was waiting for her. They have a conversation about their pregnancies. Sectionals Rachel tells Finn that Puck is the real father of Quinn's baby. Theatricality Puck wants to call her Jack Daniels because it was his favourite drink that was alcohol, but when Quinn disagrees with that, saying that the baby is a girl not a boy, he wants to call her Jackie Daniels and Quinn still disagrees with Puck because she does not know if she wants to keep her or not. Puck sings the song Beth which softens Quinn's feelings towards Puck, so she allows him to be there at the delivery. Finally, Beth is named after this song. Journey Quinn does two songs before going to the green room to find her mother, Judy, and she says how many performances have I missed and then asked her to move back in because Judy and her husband are divorced. Quinn did not say anything and that is when her water broke. Quinn delivers the baby with Puck, Mercedes Jones, and her mom, Judy Fabray at her side in the room. While looking at their newborn daughter Puck announced to Quinn that he does love her. Shelby Corcoran adopts Beth. |-| S2= Although Beth does not appear in Season Two, she is mentioned a few times, although not by her name. In Audition, she is mentioned by Santana in Quinn and her fight. According to the conversation between Quinn and Rachel in Original Song, they know that Beth was adopted by Shelby. Rachel also mentions that the adoptions made both of them relatives. |-| S3= I Am Unicorn Puck visits Shelby unasked, trying to convince her to see Beth. He's also has drawn a "clown pig" for Beth. Shelby hesitates first but then gives in. Beth is crying in her crib and Shelby is taking her out of it, trying to shush her. Puck admires the little girl and Shelby asks if he wants to hold her. However, Puck declines, afraid that he might disturb Beth. Pot o' Gold Puck and Quinn come over to Shelby's house, therefore they would be able to babysit Beth. Shelby is putting Beth in Quinn's lap, but the little girl immediately begins to cry. Puck takes her then, claiming Beth has a thing for him. Afterwards Quinn is placing items, which should show that Shelby is an unfit mother, around the flat, in order to get Beth back. Mash Off Puck is meant to help Shelby put a crib together, but plays with Beth the whole time. He tells Shelby that he's glad that Shelby is the mother of Beth now and it made things easier for him. In addition to that he claims that Beth wasn't an accident. I Kissed A Girl She slips and splits her lip open. She is not seen, and Shelby then takes her to the hospital, where she calls Puck for help and support. Michael During Never Can Say Goodbye, the inside of Quinn's locker is shown, showing various pictures and memories from her high school life. One of them is a photo of Beth saying "Hi, Mommy!" and a some pictures of Puck and Beth together. |-| S4= Thanksgiving Beth doesn't appear, but was mentioned by Santana before Quinn slaps her. Santana uses Beth in the sentence as an insult to Quinn and teen pregnancy. Sweet Dreams Once again, she doesn't appear but when Shelby makes a surprise visit to Rachel, she mentions that she's currently in New York with Beth and is also glad to have Beth in her life. |-| S5= The Quarterback She doesn't appear at all, but is mentioned by Mercedes before she sings ''I'll Stand by You. ''She says that Finn told her that he had sang that song to the baby sonogram when he thought he was Beth's father. 100 Quinn's wealthy boyfriend from Yale, Biff, is introduced. Puck finds out that Biff doesn't know anything about Quinn's past, including Beth, and he gets angry at her. Consequently, she tells Biff the truth a while later; he gets mad and tells Quinn he's not going to accept that since he can't even imagine what would happen if Beth grows up and shows up looking for money. Later, back in the locker room at McKinley, Puck and Quinn silently look at Finn's memorial football jacket. Puck wonders if he forgave them for doing what they did to him (lying about Beth's actual father) and Quinn says he did, a long time ago. Trivia *Puck calls the drawing of the clown that he gives to Beth "Clownpig" because it looks like a pig. *She has the "same dopey smile" as Puck (stated by Shelby). *She wasn't seen in Season Two, but was mentioned by Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Santana, and Jacob. *She reappears for several episodes at the beginning of Season Three. *She wasn't seen in Season Four, but was mentioned in conversations between Santana and Quinn (Thanksgiving) and Shelby and Rachel. (Sweet Dreams) Gallery GIFFYBETH.gif 180px-Quinn and beth.jpg Puck Beth4.gif Puck Beth3.gif Puck Beth2.gif Puck Beth1.gif Quinn and baby Beth.jpg Beths birth.jpg Bethwhenborn.gif Beth 6.jpg Puck and beth.png Puck and beth-.jpg Glee Puck and Beth.jpg beth c.png beth 2.png tumblr_ls7l9sPsNF1qlzyk7o3_250.gif tumblr_ls7l9sPsNF1qlzyk7o4_250.gif tumblr_lu0gafPAvL1qabpcho1_250.gif tumblr_lu0gafPAvL1qabpcho2_250.gif tumblr_luru26xhvz1qbevamo1_400.gif tumblr_luru26xhvz1qbevamo2_400.gif beth seaon 3.jpg Beth and puck photo-1-.jpg Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters